ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/The Fastest Thing Alive
This is the first issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript The comic starts at a mysterious place. A figure in black walks in. *'Theodore:' At last, we meet each other, Dr. Eggman. I'm here to make an offer. *'Eggman:' Well, what is it? I hope it's a good offer. *'Theodore:' I'm planning on conquering Mobius. However, I can't reveal myself. *'Eggman:' Lemme guess, personal reasons. *'Theodore:' Precisely. So, I'm having you be my cover up. *'Snively:' How much do you pay? *'Theodore:' How much do you want? *'Eggman:' Tell your price. *'Theodore:' You work for me and I'll pay you how much you want. Eggman and Snively move a bit away from him. *'Snively:' Should we accept it, sir? *'Eggman:' He's desperate, Snively. Besides, it's a tempting offer. *'Snively:' True. Suddenly, Orbot and Cubot stumble into the reunion room. *'Eggman:' Snooping as usual, I see. *'Orbot:' (panicked) No, boss! We're just... *'Cubot:' Picking flowers! Orbot facepalms as Eggman gets slightly annoyed. *'Theodore:' Decided? *'Eggman:' I have and I have a few conditions... *'Theodore:' Such as? *'Eggman:' I want half. *'Theodore:' Of what? *'Eggman:' Everything. *'Theodore:' I can't complain about it. It's a deal then. *'Eggman:' Good. They shake hands. It then cuts to a house as Sonic is playing video games as a Muskbot is cooking dinner. *'Sonic:' C'mon, just one more level! Then I'll clean my room! He then gets a phone call as he picks it up. *'Sonic:' Hello?! *'Tails:' Hi. *'Sonic:' Hey, Tails. Sup? *'Tails:' I'm good. And you? *'Sonic:' It's been a surprisingly boring day for me... Suddenly, the Muskbot's eyes turn red. It then walks towards Sonic. *'Muskbot:' Destroy, destroy. *'Sonic:' Yeah, yeah, you go do that... *'Tails:' What's going on? *'Sonic:' No clue, must be a new update. They want to destroy stuff, apparently. *'Tails:' My goodness! *'Sonic:' Wonder what they wanna destroy... The Muskbot punches a hole in the wall. *'Sonic:' Oh... Suddenly, they gain a new command: convert. *'Muskbot:' Convert, destroy. Sonic dashes and leaves his house. *'Sonic:' Oh my... He continues running until he stumbles into Tails. *'Sonic:' Hi. *'Tails:' At least, be careful. *'Sonic:' I will. Now it's time to whoop some robots. He dashes off. At the moment, the Muskbots are causing chaos as they captured Sally Acorn. *'Sally:' Lemme out! *'Muskbot:' Convert. *'Sally:' Convert? What do you mean by convert? They prepare to shoot a roboticizing beam until someone destroys them, revealing to be Sonic. *'Sonic:' Stop right there, you robots! *'Sally:' (gasps) Sonic?! *'Sonic:' Yep! And I have business to take care of! Right, Tails? *'Tails:' Yep. Time to destroy some robots! They fight. *'Muskbot:' Convert. Must convert. He tries to shoot a beam as Sonic dodges. The Muskbots go after Sonic and Tails as they end up to free Sally by accident. She then destroys one of them. *'Sonic:' Nice job, Sal! *'Sally:' Thanks. *'Tails:' Uhh, guys? Watch out! The Muskbots prepare to attack them until Sonic attacks them. *'Sally:' They're too much. And we're just three. *'Sonic:' Retreat? *'Knuckles:' Not in my turn. They are confused and look who talked, revealing to be Knuckles. *'Sonic and Tails:' Knuckles! *'Knuckles:' Yeah, it's me. And just in time! He attacks. *'Muskbot:' Convert. Knuckles rips the head off. *'Knuckles:' Convert my butt. *'Sonic:' Wow. *'Tails:' You saved us. *'Knuckles:' It's not the first time for sure. I saved you numerous times before... *'Muskbot:' Convert. Must convert. Sally shoots the bot as they continue fighting until they win. *'Tails:' Woo-hoo! We did it! *'Sonic:' Oh yeah! They high-five. It then cuts to Eggman's lair as he observes. He then screams in anger. *'Eggman:' Who's that blue rat?! *'Snively:' Unsure, sir. *'Eggman:' Darn, darn, darnity, darn! He throws a vase and breaks it. A Muskbot begins picking it up. *'Snively:' Easy there, sir. He may won this time, but that doesn't mean we lost the war. *'Eggman:' True and now I know he exists... *'Orbot:' Who, sir? *'Eggman:' The blue thingy. *'Cubot:' I wonder where he comes from... Eggman then evil laughs as comic ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice